Ante todo
by Envidia
Summary: Porque Naruto consentía todo lo que Sasuke deseaba y Sasuke simplemente no podía vivir sin él. Shônen Ai.


Disclaimer – Todo es de Kishimoto (especialmente el rollo Narusasunaru. Eso lo primero)  
Summary - Porque Naruto consentía todo lo que Sasuke deseaba y Sasuke simplemente no podía vivir sin él.  
Advertencias – Shônen Ai. Claro Narusasu (?) Sasunaru (lo dejo a vuestro juicio e imaginación) no explícito. También leve mención de ShikamaruxTemari.

* * *

ANTE TODO

–Esto es una mierda.

Sakura frunció los labios en un intento de controlar la sonrisa de burla que pugnaba por salir.

–Qué pronto te rindes, dobe. Si lo llego a saber no habría ni empezado.

–Ni se te ocurra, bastardo. No pienso dejar que Sakura me gane -contestó con una sonrisa torcida al ver el ademán del Uchiha de tirar la hoja que tenía entre las manos.

Del otro lado de la mesa llegó un resoplido de la kunoichi.

–Hn… Es lo más probable -comentó el moreno echando una ojeada por encima del hombro del rubio con su habitual tono indiferente. Naruto fue a pegarle un puñetazo pero Sasuke se apartó ágilmente unos centímetros hacia atrás y le sujetó el brazo con una mueca altiva en los profundos ojos negros. _'Usuratonkachi'_ pronunció de forma que pudiera leerle los labios. Naruto se soltó con un tirón brusco volviendo a centrarse en las preguntas.

Había sido una misión relativamente sencilla aun a pesar del gran número de efectivos mandado por Tsunade (los antiguos componentes de los equipos siete y diez) sumado a los dos ninjas enviados por la Arena, y aunque no les había resultado difícil realizar la misión sí había sido una tarea larga esperando el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo la infiltración en la Villa de la Lluvia. Por eso, tras cuatro días y ya de vuelta y a medio camino entre el País del Fuego y la Villa de la Arena la noche se les había echado encima y habían decidido pasarla bajo techo.

Aunque recientemente había vuelto a restituirse el País de la Lluvia como una sola entidad, las discrepancias entre organizaciones de los dos antiguos países seguían manteniéndola como una zona inestable. No fue fácil, por tanto, encontrar un lugar donde poder pasar la noche y alejarse del eterno clima lluvioso que, según se acercaban al País del Viento, se hacía más cálido produciendo una pesada sensación de asfixia.

Cuando por fin encontraron una pequeña pensión con sitio para ellos (todas las anteriores habían resultado estar ocupadas por familias huídas de su hogar) entraron sin dudarlo aun a pesar del destartalado aspecto de la vivienda. En esos momentos lo vieron como el sitio más acogedor del mundo y en el improbable caso de que para alguno de ellos no fuera así, después de las violentas amenazas de Ino (que no auguraban nada bueno si no encontraban pronto un maldito sitio donde pasar la noche y guarecerse de la lluvia) hizo bien al no abrir la boca al entrar al edificio.

Fue entonces cuando les informaron de que sólo había tres habitaciones individuales disponibles. Gaara, nada acostumbrado a la continua lluvia y de un tétrico mal humor que parecía crecer a cada hora que pasaba, se las había apañado para quedarse con una aludiendo a su cargo de Kazekage, mientras que a Chôji se le había adjudicado la otra en cuanto vieron el tamaño de las camas dobles, apenas treinta centímetros más grandes que las convencionales. Y en cuanto a Sai… bueno, ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dormir en la misma cama que él hasta que entendiera a fondo las diferencias entre el concepto de _dos compañeros compartiendo cama en una misión_ y el de dos personas que se acuestan juntas.

–No pasa nada. He investigado sobre el tema y creo que sabré hacerlo. Además, es una forma de estrechar nuestros lazos y…

–Sai -le llamó Sakura-. No.

–Entiendo que puedas sentir vergüenza, pero lo normal es que después de…

– ¿Quieres que te lo haga entender a la vieja usanza? -preguntó acercándose a él con una sonrisa.

–Hn… ya conozco ese gesto -se alejó un par de pasos hacia atrás levantando las manos en un ademán pacificador que usaba siempre que Sakura perdía definitivamente la paciencia y sonriendo en lo que trataba de ser una mueca tranquilizadora. Se giró y ensanchó su sonrisa al descubrir a Shikamaru y al Uchiha a sus espaldas, apoyados en la pared-. Bueno, tampoco tengo ningún problema, de cualquier modo va a ser una experiencia nueva y…

El gruñido de Naruto, que parecía proceder de lo más profundo de su pecho, cortó su charla cuando Sai se giró claramente hacia Sasuke dejando al Nara en un segundo plano.

–Tu habitación, Sai -intervino la Haruno arrastrándolo del brazo hasta situarle delante de una descolorida puerta. La anciana mujer encargada de enseñarles las habitaciones carraspeó y pidió que la siguieran hasta las dobles, al otro lado del pasillo, y después de darles toallas e informar de que las sábanas estaban limpias se marchó escaleras abajo.

Las únicas que habían refunfuñado entonces habían sido Ino y Sakura, más por no perder la costumbre que por tener algún tipo de problema, por lo que los demás las habían ignorado. Acostumbrados a compartir mucho más que lecho, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari y Shikamaru no vieron ningún inconveniente en compartir habitación esa noche. El problema llegó entonces. Quizá si Ino no hubiera querido ver todas las habitaciones y no hubiera descubierto el pequeño baño privado de una de ellas en lugar del aseo común del final del pasillo no hubieran llegado a ese punto.

Las kunoichis en seguida habían intentado hacerse con la habitación con la intención de disfrutar de un largo y relajante baño a solas (al menos en el caso de Ino y Sakura), y cuando empezaron a discutir sobre la posibilidad de jugarse el cuarto Naruto tuvo que hacer la burlona (y estúpida) observación de que en ese caso Sakura ya podía despedirse.

Todos sabían que la Haruno había heredado mucho de Tsunade, pero bromear acerca de su suerte en el juego era, sin ninguna duda, el más sagrado tabú a no ser que quisieras una muerte rápida y aun así dolorosa. Aunque quizá la misión había resultado más cansada para ella de lo que creían, porque en lugar de hacer uso de su descomunal fuerza bruta contra Naruto le correspondió con un brillo malicioso en la mirada y la inocente frase lanzada al aire de que al menos ella tenía las agallas de arriesgarse, lo que tocó en el acto la fibra sensible del rubio.

–Je… ¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

–Tómatelo como quieras.

–Tsk… Luego no vengas a rogarme que te ceda la bañera.

–Ya veremos -sonrió ella con amenaza.

Ese fue el momento decisivo para que Sai, siempre dispuesto a interactuar con sus compañeros y a estrechar sus lazos de amistad intentando ayudar, metiera baza en el asunto.

–Los compañeros no deben discutir, aunque sea por tonterías -las kunoichis le miraron. Definitivamente Sai era un caso perdido. Tras días de inacabable lluvia, lucha y muchas horas sin dormir, una habitación con baño privado no era, desde luego, ninguna estupidez–. Creo que por eso mismo debería quedarse la habitación la pareja con más compenetración. En eso radica el trabajo en equipo, la confianza y la amistad. Lo leí en un libro -confesó al cabo de unos instantes de pesado silencio con una sonrisa-. No se le da la suficiente importancia y creo que habría que recompensarlo.

–…Sai… -empezó Ino después de unos segundos-. ¿Cómo piensas averiguar el… Err… nuestro 'grado de compenetración'?

Después del regreso de Sasuke (tan inesperado y silencioso como fue su partida) lo más lógico habría sido devolver a Sai a lo más profundo de la Raíz, pero Tsunade, después de que el anbu expresara su claro deseo de permanecer en el equipo de Naruto y Sakura decidió mantenerlo en su nuevo puesto para así aumentar la vigilancia sobre el Uchiha. Por tanto eran ya muchas las misiones cumplidas por Sai y los demás shinobis ya habían aprendido a no buscarle ninguna lógica a sus excentricidades.

–Con esto -respondió él con seriedad al tiempo que de su macuto sacaba varios libros y revistas acerca de las interacciones personales. A su favor había que decir que el anbu se tomaba muy en serio eso de intentar comprender a los demás y 'aprender a comunicarse de forma abierta y natural' con ellos, como decía el título de uno de los manuales. Empezó a rebuscar en una de las revistas y después arrancó dos hojas. Los demás se acercaron a mirar.

Se trataba de uno de esos test que las kunoichis se habían hartado de hacer en su niñez en donde alguien contestaba las preguntas y la otra persona intentaba averiguar sus respuestas para luego comprobar cuánto sabía de ella y saber así cómo era su amistad de profunda, aunque evidentemente su uso no se limitaba a ese único aspecto. Ino y Sakura cruzaron una mirada y disimularon una risita. No alcanzaban a contar las veces que habían discutido sobre quién tenía razón al contestar acerca de cuál sería el sueño de Sasuke, su recuerdo de infancia más feliz o su técnica ninja favorita.

–No sé si quiero saber de dónde has sacado esto -dijo Naruto tomando una de las hojas. _'¿Cuál es su color favorito?_'. _'¿Cuál es su arma ninja favorita?_'. _'¿Cuál es la naturaleza de su chakra?_'._ '¿Cuál fue su primera misión?_'. Las preguntas iban aumentando de dificultad hasta convertirse en otras más complejas que, Naruto estaba seguro, no sabría responder ni siquiera sobre sí mismo.

–Esto va a ser muy problemático… -susurró Shikamaru leyendo por encima de su hombro.

–Me las dio Kakashi-sensei -respondió sin inmutarse ante los rostros de desagrado, incredulidad y, en el caso del Uchiha, indiferencia. Arrancó las hojas de manos de Temari y Naruto y sacando su inseparable tinta y pergamino se dispuso a hacer copias de los cuestionarios.

–Deberías alejarte de las enseñanzas de Kakashi-sensei -gruñó Sakura-. Sigue así y lo próximo que te dará para leer será el Icha-icha si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

Sai acabó de escribir y volvió a guardar la tinta y el pincel en su mochila en medio de un elocuente silencio en el que no respondió a la pregunta implícita de Sakura.

–No hay mejor forma de averiguar vuestra compenetración que viendo cuánto sabéis sobre vuestra pareja. Cuanto más la conozcáis más cercanos seréis, por lo que la confianza entre vosotros será mayor -dijo de forma mecánica repartiendo una hoja a cada uno sin deshacerse de su exasperante sonrisa-. Eso también lo leí en un libro. Ahora responded a vuestras preguntas con sinceridad y después contestaréis las de vuestro compañero.

Sai sonreía como si fuera la mejor solución que podía habérseles ocurrido. Resignados, bajaron a la pequeña sala de estar, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa y se dispusieron a rellenar los formularios ante la recelosa mirada de los dueños del lugar. Shikamaru suspiró sin creerse que realmente estuvieran haciendo eso. ¿Cómo habían dejado que pasara…?

* * *

–Agh… Si no fueras tan complicado -gruñó Naruto entre dientes pasándose una mano por el pelo. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo al Uchiha, quien había dejado el papel boca abajo sobre la mesa y se dedicaba a mirar por la pequeña ventana de la sala ignorándole. Ya había anochecido completamente y el aire caliente, húmedo y pesado se colaba en la estancia pero al Uchiha no parecía afectarle. Era el único que había permanecido impasible durante toda la misión.

Era en esas ocasiones cuando Naruto no podía evitar preguntarse qué clase de entrenamientos había recibido Sasuke con Orochimaru. Seguramente nunca lo sabría.

–Ni se te ocurra hacer trampa, Naruto -bufó Sakura frunciendo el entrecejo al percatarse de que no apartaba la vista del moreno. Naruto se giró hacia ella.

–Tranquila, no pretendo darte motivos para que me mates, lo que sin duda ocurriría si trucara esto. Aunque… en realidad te iría mejor, así podrías decir que has perdido por mis juegos sucios en lugar de admitir tu incapacidad para las apuestas -se burló enseñando los dientes.

–Na-ru-to -gruñó levantándose con el puño en alto. Ino tiró de su falda para que se sentara de nuevo.

–Céntrate frontuda, si perdemos será por tu falta de concentración.

–Tsk… Podéis seguir discutiendo todo lo que queráis -intervino Temari con suficiencia.

Sakura soltó un par de gruñidos más mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes. Shikamaru, sentado a su lado, llegó a distinguir perfectamente las palabras 'maldito muerde almohadas', 'Ino-cerda' y 'confabulación'. Viendo que su perspectiva de terminar rápido con esa estupidez y poder ir a descansar peligraba decidió ponerle fin.

–A ver… -comenzó con su acostumbrada dejadez- ¿habéis acabado ya? -observó cómo Ino y Sakura apuraban sus últimas respuestas mientras Naruto y Temari releían las suyas. Al otro lado de la mesa el Uchiha jugueteaba con el lápiz. Llevaba casi el mismo tiempo que él esperando a que los demás acabaran y Shikamaru podría asegurar casi con toda probabilidad que a ambos les importaba lo mismo qué maldita habitación tener. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Shikamaru le dirigió una vaga sonrisa de comprensión que el Uchiha correspondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

–Se acabó el tiempo -anunció Sai inclinándose sobre la mesa sonriendo. Sasuke le alargó su papel con un elegante movimiento de la mano y mientras el anbu recogía el resto de cuestionarios y los demás rompían a hablar se estiró como un gato y dedicó una prepotente mirada al rubio en respuesta a la sonrisa de sorna que le dirigía.

– ¿Has dudado mucho, bastardo?

–En absoluto, dobe, así que el resto depende de ti. Ni sueñes que vas a poder echarme la culpa por tus resultados.

–Hm… -murmuró mientras observaba a Sai comparando las respuestas. En frente de ellos Ino y Sakura discutían sobre quién elegiría en qué lado de la cama dormir y Naruto deseó ser como Chôji o Gaara, que se habían encerrado en sus habitaciones hacía ya rato tras echar, en el caso del kazekage, una siniestra mirada de advertencia a Shikamaru.

–Va a ser divertido verte mordiendo el polvo frente a Sakura -dijo el Uchiha mirando al frente. Después se giró hacia él esbozando por primera vez en lo que iba de misión una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica y un latigazo de calor recorrió la columna vertebral de Naruto.

–Pareces demasiado seguro de que vamos a perder, _Sasu-chan_ -respondió con total claridad. Entrecerró los ojos con regocijo al ver cómo Sasuke tensaba la mandíbula pero no decía nada. Sonrió de medio lado y se lamió el labio con lascivia al identificar el oscuro brillo en los ojos contrarios. Sin duda prometían venganza y deseó, más que nunca, encontrarse ya en su habitación retorciéndose contra esa nívea y adictiva piel.

–_Sé_ que vas a perder.

Por un momento sus pensamientos abandonaron la habitación y volvieron a centrarse en el montón de hojas delante de Sai.

–Je… y yo -musitó estirándose y haciendo crujir su espalda. Sonrió y se giró observando cómo Ino tironeaba a Sakura del pelo para molestarla-. Ni siquiera he sabido qué poner en '¿cuál es tu sabor favorito?'.

Su estudiado tono alegre quedó eclipsado por el grito de amenaza de la Haruno.

–…No le des más importancia de la que tiene, usuratonkachi -susurró Sasuke al cabo de unos segundos para después girarse hacia el anbu en el momento justo en que éste levantaba la vista de los papeles.

–Esto ya está -anunció. Sakura sonrió con confianza inclinándose hacia delante y Naruto le dedicó una mueca menos socarrona de lo que le hubiera regalado en otra ocasión-. Tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru han acertado todas las preguntas por lo que ambos tienen un ciento por ciento -empezó formal, sin rodeos y sin parar de sonreír. Dos metros más allá Naruto sintió cómo algo se retorcía dentro de él-. Ino y Sakura tienen ambas un noventa por ciento, Naruto un setenta y dos y Temari un sesenta y tres, por lo que Ino y Sakura se quedan con la habitación.

–Agh… mierda -suspiró el rubio volviendo a pasarse una mano por el pelo sin siquiera ver la enorme sonrisa de Sakura.

–Chúpate esa, Naruto.

Reaccionando, le dirigió una sonrisa retorcida mientras miraba de una forma nada disimulada al Uchiha.

–Prefiero otras cosas, gracias.

Sin duda alguna Naruto también había heredado muchas cosas de Jiraiya además del Rasengan y el pacto con los sapos. Sonrió interiormente por un momento al pensar en la pequeña habitación y en la casi imperceptible tensión del moreno a sus espaldas. Difícilmente pudo contener un escalofrío de placer. Habían sido demasiados días sin un poco de intimidad.

–Yo hubiera apostado por ti, picha corta, nunca pensé que la fea te ganaría. Creía que conocerías mejor al Uchiha -le dijo sonriendo Sai. Naruto se encogió levemente de hombros sin decir nada mientras se miraba las manos, pensativo. Toda la excitación anterior fue sustituida por la misma sensación de asfixia que le había sobrecogido al saber los resultados, como si un gran agujero negro proveniente de sí mismo empezara a tragarle desde dentro.

– ¡Así se hace frontuda!

–Lo que tú digas Ino-cerda, pero ahora voy a darme un baño, todavía tengo manchas de sangre.

– ¡Entonces yo elijo lado de la cama…! -gritó mientras la seguía escaleras arriba.

Tras levantarse y decir que ella también iba a darse un baño, Temari se despidió y abandonó la estancia. Poco después dos hastiados Sasuke y Shikamaru y un inusualmente silencioso Naruto se pusieron en pie para ir así mismo a limpiarse la sangre ajena y el sudor, mientras un sonriente Sai decía que le esperaran.

–El capitán Yamato dice que entre los hombres que se bañan juntos se crean vínculos de compañerismo y…

La voz de Sai se perdió escaleras abajo.

* * *

La noche seguía siendo calurosa, lo que constituía el motivo definitivo para que Naruto, acostumbrado al clima suave de Konoha, no pudiera dormir. Sentado sobre el duro colchón y dejando caer su peso en la mano derecha sobre la cama había perdido ya la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba despierto.

Contempló el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sasuke tumbado boca abajo a su lado, con el fino rostro vuelto hacia él y la pausada respiración chocando contra la cama. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la espalda desnuda donde recientes marcas de arañazos sobresalían en la pálida piel. Una oscura y posesiva sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro.

Con cuidado, alargó la mano libre y con las yemas de los dedos empezó a seguir los arañazos de forma descendente hasta su cadera. Cuando llegó al final no se detuvo, sino que pasó a delinear las finas cicatrices que cruzaban su espalda de forma irregular de un color aún más pálido que su piel, lo que las confería un aire irreal.

Apenas rozándole recorrió todas las marcas con un cariño infinito, el rostro completamente serio por la concentración. Conocía ese cuerpo mejor que el suyo. Cada marca, cada huella y cada curva, pero eso no bastaba. Trazó por última vez los arañazos hasta la mitad de su espalda y después retiró la mano con suavidad. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la penetrante mirada del Uchiha clavada en él.

–Duérmete, dobe.

Naruto permaneció unos instantes en tranquilo silencio contemplando nuevamente el pálido y elegante cuerpo.

–No quería despertarte.

–Entonces duérmete y deja de pensar en eso.

Naruto esbozó una extraña sonrisa y después llevó una mano al oscuro cabello, deslizándola entre las suaves hebras desparramadas sobre la almohada, acariciando ligeramente la nuca y dejando que los mechones resbalaran entre sus dedos.

–Naruto -le llamó con un suspiro. El rubio parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y no había apartado la mirada del negro cabello, jugando con los reflejos y volviendo a recorrer, ocasionalmente, su espalda-. Naruto -volvió a llamarle, esta vez más fuerte. Reaccionando, la mano se congeló enterrada en su pelo y sus ojos, de un azul turbio debido a la oscuridad, estuvieron sobre los suyos en un instante-. No eran más que unas estúpidas preguntas.

Lentamente Naruto desenredó la mano de entre su pelo y apoyó el brazo sobre su pierna flexionada. Después habló con calma, sus ojos fijos en algún punto de la habitación en penumbra.

–Y tú te las sabías todas -Sasuke se incorporó y apoyó la espalda sobre el simple cabezal de la cama, completamente atento a los gestos y palabras de Naruto y con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados-. Han sido tres años, Sasuke, tres malditos años.

Normal. Era normal que incluso ahora siguiera echándoselo en cara y Sasuke nunca se lo reprocharía.

–…lo entiendo.

No estaba preparado para el repentino ataque de furia.

–No, no lo entiendes, ¡no entiendes una mierda, joder! Han pasado tres años y lo sabes todo sobre mí, ¡todo! ¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué sé yo sobre ti, Sasuke? -Esbozó una mueca de burla que tenía algo de macabro-. Nunca te he preguntado nada y tú a mí tampoco, pero aún así lo sabes, tú siempre lo sabes.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que Naruto siguiera hablando, esta vez con más coherencia y con una calma fría que, ahora sí, había convertido su sonrisa en amenazadora.

–Cien. Has llenado muchos vacíos, ¿verdad?

Podía recordar sin ningún problema (y estaba seguro de que jamás lo olvidaría) el día que Sasuke regresó a la Hoja. Llovía, y los guardias de turno imaginaron lo peor cuando vieron aparecer, procedente del bosque, la figura de Uchiha Sasuke caminando hacia ellos. No empuñaba armas, aunque tampoco es que las necesitara para matar, por lo que ambos adoptaron una pose defensiva preparados para entrar en combate y decididos a no dejarle pasar a Konoha.

No sirvió de nada.

Sasuke se detuvo a cinco metros de las grandes puertas y se quedó quieto, esperando. Para cuando Naruto llegó no se había movido del sitio y el cuerpo de élite le rodeaba a una distancia prudencial. Lo único que se oía era el chapoteo de la lluvia al caer. Naruto buscó su mirada y los ojos de Sasuke, inescrutables, se posaron en él. No tenía una actitud humillada. Simplemente estaba ahí, parado, con el agua bajando por su rostro y la mirada alzada. Tampoco ostentaba una postura amenazante.

Naruto fue el primero en llegar hasta él. Nadie intentó detenerle aunque de haberlo hecho no creían que lo hubieran conseguido. Sakura fue la segunda y, aun a pesar de la ventaja que le había sacado el rubio, la primera en tocarle. Su puñetazo le hizo girar el rostro y cuando volvió a mirar al frente ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa. Alivio. Alegría. Esperanza. Seguridad. Sus ojos seguían clavados en Naruto y aunque no abrió la boca no hicieron falta palabras. Naruto. Naruto. NarutoNarutoNaruto.

Y el rubio no tuvo ninguna duda, ni entonces ni ahora. Sasuke guardó absoluto silencio acerca de 'ese tiempo' y nunca dijo una palabra sobre lo que fuera que hiciera después de asesinar a Orochimaru, como tampoco admitió nunca el motivo de su regreso, pero eso Naruto lo sabía. Lo supo entonces y lo sabe ahora.

Por su parte nunca preguntó nada. Ni una palabra. Aceptó todo lo que Sasuke le ofreció sin pedir más pero sin conformarse con menos. Porque Naruto consentía todo lo que Sasuke deseaba y Sasuke simplemente no podía vivir sin él, pero el rubio parecía haber llegado a su límite. No iba a aguantar más silencios después de comprobar que el Uchiha había llenado todos los suyos, todas las ausencias, y el moreno fue perfectamente consciente de eso.

Cerró los ojos antes de dejar salir su voz.

–El ramen. Mi sabor favorito es el ramen.

Los segundos seguían pasando sin que Naruto dijera nada, asique abrió los ojos. El rubio le devolvió la mirada y poco a poco empezó a esbozar una sonrisa a medio camino entre la burla y la ternura. Hizo el amago de decir algo, pero en su lugar cerró la boca. Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos para no mirarle.

–Dos preguntas. Voy a contestarte a dos preguntas.

Casi podía oír las estimaciones mentales del rubio mientras pensaba a toda prisa. Sabía que para él era un número muy bajo pero no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer más. Nunca, jamás se había sentido tan desnudo y el hecho de vestir únicamente unos pantalones no tenía nada que ver. Era consciente de que acababa de otorgar un poder enorme a Naruto y no estaba completamente convencido de haber querido hacerlo. Se estremeció cuando sintió sus dedos recorriendo su pecho, volviendo a surcar su piel siguiendo viejas cicatrices. No sabía si el rubio era capaz de notar la tensión de sus músculos pero si lo hizo no comentó nada al respecto. Cuando habló lo hizo con un tono calmo y pensativo.

–… ¿Piensas volver a marcharte?

Sasuke permaneció un instante en silencio.

–Eso no forma parte del… _test_ de Sai.

–Lo sé. Una pregunta. Una respuesta. Esa es mi pregunta.

El Uchiha sonrió con burla. Naruto no era tonto y no se había detenido en el significado más literal de su promesa. Dos preguntas. Le contestaría dos preguntas, y una de ellas ya lo había hecho, pero no había conseguido engañarle. Aun así podía haber preguntado cualquier cosa. Cualquiera.

–Nunca.

Fue plenamente consciente de cómo cambiaba sutilmente la forma en que Naruto tocaba su piel.

–Perfecto. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber -susurró el rubio mientras pasaba una pierna sobre su cuerpo y se sentaba sobre su cintura-. Perfecto -repitió contra sus labios.

El moreno sonrió contra el cuello contrario mientras ambos jadeaban. Definitivamente habían sido demasiados días sin un poco de intimidad.

–Gracias… -musitó a la altura de su mandíbula.

El rubio simplemente sonrió, consciente de que consentía todo lo que Sasuke deseaba y de que Sasuke no había podido sobrevivir sin él.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – Quería probar a relatar un día a día cualquiera, cómo se entienden y relacionan aun después de todo lo pasado, cómo estallan y chocan sus personalidades, cómo Naruto movería montañas por Sasuke y cómo se dejaría a sí mismo en un segundo plano por él, porque Sasuke no quiere hablar y Naruto siempre piensa en él antes que en sí mismo, pero no estoy del todo contenta (y quien dice todo dice nada,xD) con cómo ha quedado. Aun así no me apetece retocarlo más, al final ha acabado ocupando el doble de lo que quería pero acortarlo solo lo iba a empeorar, I think. No sé si en algún momento lo editaré para cambiar algo.

Si hay alguien que haya llegado hasta el final (xDDDD) muchas gracias. También agradezco los reviews, las opiniones y las críticas (si son constructivas mejor que mejor). Thanks!


End file.
